Armonia
Created by Azura as command-able combat constructs. Structurally they are shells of a dense metallic Luft stone filed with physical, viscous fluid like, Verse. They are made to fight, but can be turned to other tasks if conducted correctly to do so. Abilities They have the innate bardic ability to manipulate emotion via touch or sound, although the strength of this power is inversely proportional to how tough they are. To kill one you must disrupt its verse, which can be done by damaging the glowing parts of their body as if it were fresh. They have no organs, and therefore no weak points inside their flesh, but a wound that would be large enough to cause a creature of the same size to rapidly bleed out will kill one instantly, as will multiple wounds equaling the damage of that greater wound. Despite being made of bulky material they are affected by gravity less than is to be expected, and thus can perform impressive feats of agility. They are no stronger than a creature of equal size. Armor is equivalent to metal. Intelligence is very low. Endurance is high. Control and creation They can be created by mortals with the power of mana, soul crystal energy or any other suitable magic supply. Requires that they be musically performed into existence, with bigger and more durable constructs needing more complex songs, sometimes involving multiple instruments/singers. Armonia can be commanded by complex music and songs. If multiple individuals are attempting to control a construct it will obey the best performed command. To avoid interference (either intentional interference by more skilled performers or accidental interference by other performers on the same side playing in close proximity), they may also be keyed to only obey a voice accompanied by a specific instrument’s accompaniment. A master could play or sing a song to effectively puppet the construct, getting it to perform a complex task as they describe it, but it is more common to simply give basic commands (Defend this place, go here, play this song, attack this foe and so on). As constructs they are very dumb they are generaly only fit for a relitivly specific perpose, be it fighting, playing, manual labor etc. Sub-categories Divided into 4 subtypes, broadly categorized by how exposed their internal verse is. Lowering exposure increase durability but also increases magic cost and song complexity while also and reducing their ability to use the verse and makes them even less autonomous. There can be overlap between subtypes (turquoise, yellow, and pink) as they are not hard and fast categories. Quaver (blue aura): Verse is actively spilling out of their framework. Use the verse that powers their bodies as weapons, via tentacles, claws or other methods. These attacks often have an emotional component. Crotchet (green auras): Verse is exposed but contained within the framework. They focus primarily on composing music to generate various effects, such as emotional manipulation, wind based ranged weaponry or the aiding in constructing more of themselves. Minim (purple aura): Verse is mostly covered by framework, with only some cracks where it is exposed. consisting predominantly of armor, they rely on brute strength and physical weaponry Breve (red aura): Verse is entirely contained by their framework, with no cracks and with at most one primary exposure point. Made specifically for the souls of dead mortals to inhabit they are of the highest quality and are also the most resilient. Poor musical ability but the power of the user’s soul crystal offsets this disadvantage significantly. Category:Life Category:Magic